What Happened to the Goat?
by celrock
Summary: My theory on what happened to the goat that Boris and Minca gave Tommy for a present at Didi's baby shower before Dil was born in The Rugrats Movie. Story is based off the scene that appears after the movie's closing credits.


What Happened to the Goat?

Summary: My theory on what happened to the goat that Boris and Minca gave Tommy for a present at Didi's baby shower before Dil was born in The Rugrats Movie. Story is based off the scene that appears after the movie's closing credits.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

It was the day after the huge forrest adventure, that nearly exhausted everybody by the time they made it home. They spent an entire day looking for the babies in the forrest, even in a terrible rain storm that had come along that afternoon, and by the time they found them, it was nearly dinner time, so they all went home and ate what would have been for lunch that day, fried bologna sandwiches, if for no other reason, the parents were too tired to cook. But the following day, there was one person who was still tired out from this ordeal, grandpa Lou. He felt some fresh air might do him some good, so he went out to the front yard, where the Reptar wagon had been parked the previous night upon returning from the forrest. Unknown to Lou, the goat was also out in the yard, eating some grass and some flowers that Didi had planted. More exhausted than he thought, grandpa Lou sat down in the Reptar wagon, closed his eyes, and in under two minutes, he was out like a light.

Curious, the goat ran up to the Reptar wagon, bit down on the breaks, and sent it, with grandpa Lou still sleeping in it, down the street. The goat ran after the wagon for a very long time, until it, along with the wagon and Lou, were back in the forrest, where the wagon and Lou were the day before. Lou had been asleep all of this time, until the Reptar wagon bumped into a tree. This jalt caused Lou to wake up.

"AAAHHH!" Lou screamed, as he awoke, looking around, only to discover he was not in his yard anymore.

The poor guy stood up, feeling uncomfortable, as sleeping in an odd position in that wagon left him with a crick in his neck. If this wasn't enough to startle the old man, he looked down to find himself, face to face with a gray wolf. Then, he heard the goat make noise over to his right.

"Con flabbid goat." Lou screamed, as the wolf growled, licking its lips, like it was hungry.

Thinking fast, Lou picked up the goat by its tail, and threw it at the wolf. No faster had the wolf caught this poor little defenseless baby goat in its jaws, when it chewed it up and swallowed it, running off into the forrest to take a nice long nap, satisfied with its prey.

" _Now to get out of here!_ " Lou thought to himself, as he grabbed on to the handle of the Reptar wagon, and started slowly making his way through the forrest, hoping to find a way out, so he could get back home.

Meanwhile, back at the Pickles home, Peter had come over for the day. Upon arriving, he recalled how the Reptar wagon was left in the front yard the night before, and noticed it was gone. He went around to the backyard, where the babies were playing a game of Hide and Seek. By the time he got there, everybody had been found. Noticing Peter had arrived, Tommy went up to him.

"Hey Peter, we're just playing hide and go peek." Said Tommy.

"Oh, that's nice. Say Tommy, you haven't seen your grandpa around here anywhere have you?" Peter asked.

"No, why?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz, I think he disappeared, and your Reptar wagon appears to be gone too." Said Peter.

"What?" Tommy asked, as he ran towards the gate of the fence, and got it open the same way he did in the Destination Moon episode.

Once in the front yard, Tommy and Peter looked around, noticing it was completely deserted.

"Oh no! The Reptar wagon is gone! We've gots to go get it back." Said Tommy.

"Uh, correction Tommy, I'm gonna go get it back. We don't need you getting lost in the forrest again." Said Peter.

"Oh come on Peter, can't I go with you? Please?" Tommy begged.

Peter took a deep breath and sighed before he replied.

"Oh all right fine, you can come along." Said Peter.

"Neat!" Said Phil, tagging after them.

"I wanna go too!" Added Lil.

"I don't know you guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"Well, I know one person who's not coming. Sorry, but Dil is staying here." Said Peter.

"But if Dil stays behind, who will watch him and play with him?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, Chuckie, since you're not all that interested in coming along, mind staying behind with Dil?" Peter asked.

"Oh all right I'll stay behind with him." Said Chuckie, as he ran back into the backyard, only to run up to Dil, who immediately stuck Chuckie's hand in his mouth.

"Come on you three, let's go off to find Tommy's grandpa and that Reptar wagon." Said Peter, as he gathered up Tommy, Phil and Lil, and the four of them, were off on an adventure.

Unsure of where to start, Peter jogged through the neighborhood, carrying these three toddlers in his arms.

"See anything yet?" Tommy asked, as Peter was starting to get tired, and was running out of breath.

"No, and I'm getting tired!" Peter exclaimed in between breaths, as he eventually, collapsed to the ground, setting the toddlers down next to him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Phil asked.

"I know, maybe if I run home and grab Spike, we can ride him into the forrest, I bet ya that's where grandpa went." Said Tommy.

"You're probably right, but sadly, I'm a bit too big to fit on Spike. Wait though, that gives me an idea!" Said Peter, as he pulled a jet pack out of a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform, and strapped it on to his back.

"Wow!" Said Tommy, Phil, and Lil in unison, upon seeing this device.

"What is that thing?" Phil asked.

"It's called a jet pack. Using this, we can fly, allowing us to cover more ground quickly, and see more of the area, helping us to find grandpa Lou faster. Come on you three, climb on to my back, and together, we'll fly into action." Said Peter, as Tommy, Phil and Lil climbed on to Peter's back, and he activated his jet pack, taking off to the sky.

"This is why I didn't want Chuckie to come with us you guys, I know how much he's afraid of heights." Peter shouted over the loud noise of his jet pack.

Meanwhile, back in the forrest, Lou had been wandering around for a while, until he started to get tired again, having to take a rest, as he curled up on the river bank. Exhausted, he leaned up against the Reptar wagon, only he forgot to put on the break, causing the wagon to roll down a steep hill into the river. At this point, Peter was flying overhead with the babies, when he spotted something down in the water.

"Wait! I think I see something! Come on guys, let's go investigate." Said Peter, as he touched down towards the river to get a closer look.

"Wow Peter you founded it!" Said Lil.

"Yep, you founded my Reptar wagon, but where's grandpa?" Tommy asked.

"I think I know, come on!" Said Peter, as he touched down into the river, dumping Tommy, Phil and Lil into the wagon.

Then, pulling out some rope, Peter tied it to one end of the Wagon, and swimming, acting like a tug boat, he swam towards the river bank, where he spotted grandpa Lou, fast asleep on the ground.

Once Peter climbed up on to land, he pulled the wagon out of the water, and he made his way over to Lou, where he knelt down, and gently tapped Lou on the shoulder. The man stirred and sat up, looking around.

"Peter? Sprouts? What are you all doing here?" Lou asked sleepily, as he yawned, stretched, and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"I think we're here to rescue you." Said Peter, as he took Lou's hand in one hand, grabbed a hold of the Reptar wagon with the other, and together, they found their way out of the forrest.

As they approached the edge of the forrest, a blue car was parked outside, containing Stu, Didi, Chuckie and Dil.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked.

"Uh, we went outside to check on the kids, only to find Tommy, Phil and Lil had gone missing, and the gate to the backyard fence was left open." Said Stu.

"Woops? Sorry about that, I should have let you two know where we were going." Said Peter.

"It's ok but next time, please let us know where you're going." Said Stu.

"Wait a minute, I'm the king, shouldn't you be taking orders from me?" Peter asked.

"Where were you anyway Pop?" Didi asked, as everybody got into the car to head back to the Pickles house.

While on the drive back home, Lou explained his story of how he fell asleep in the Reptar wagon, only to awaken in the forrest, confronted by a wolf who was about to eat him. Thinking fast, he fed the goat to the wolf, saving his life.

"And I for one am glad I got rid of that goat, it was nothing but trouble." Said Lou, as he finished up his story.

"Me too, Spike and the kids is enough of an arm load in my opinion. Sorry Deed." Said Stu, as he rounded the corner on their street.

"It's ok honey. I love my parents but really, I didn't want to hurt their feelings, but a goat is the last thing we needed around here. Thanks Pop, you're a life saver." Said Didi with a smile, as Stu pulled into the driveway.

"And thanks for rescuing me Peter." Said Lou.

"No problem." Said Peter.

"Isn't Peter the bestest you guys?" Tommy asked the other toddlers, once they were inside, safe and sound in the playpen.

"Yeah!" Said Chuckie, Phil and Lil in unison.

"Oh stop." Said Peter with a grin, blushing.

And that's the story, of how the goat disappeared.

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Now you know why while the goat was a present in the Rugrats Movie, why it never appeared in any Rugrats episodes afterwards, yet, grandpa Lou and the Reptar wagon eventually, returned. Although in my opinion, I don't mind. I'd rather keep grandpa and the Reptar wagon, and be rid of that goat, which was more annoying than anything. Also, as for the timeline in which the babies were lost in the forrest during the original movie, I figure they were only missing for a day, as I figure Angelica was dropped off in the morning, and it was in the morning when the delivery guy came to take the Reptar wagon away to Tokyo. Then, it had to be around lunch time when they were climbing that hill post getting lost, and Chuckie made the comment about how his daddy would be making him a fried bologna sandwich, as that sounds like something one would have for lunch. Then, since storms tend to come in the afternoon, and Tommy and Dil took a nap, it had to be later in the afternoon at this point, and by the time the storm cleared, it had to be getting closer to dinner time, when the wolf might be getting hungry, and once everybody was found, they'd head home, and eat the fried bologna sandwiches for dinner, rather than for lunch. This is only my take on the timeline, I could be wrong though. And I was always curious as to what ever happened with that goat, and, there's my theory. It's tragic, but at least in the end, nobody was all that upset about his departure, as they didn't care much for him in the first place. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot story about this, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
